


Bitty OCs

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Depression, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meg has anger issues, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Survival, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: I turned my OCs into bitties.Because why not?(Accepting requests)





	1. List of Bitties

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this again?  
> ...  
> Oh yeah, because I'm bitty trash.  
> This chapter will be edited if I make more bitty OCs.

ErrorBethy  
Appearance: dark grey skin, sharp teeth, short red hair, multicolored eyes (red, green, and blue), dark red bat wings and dark red demon tail, wears a purple t-shirt and blue jeans

Some things to know about ErrorBethy. She('s):  
\- Energetic.  
\- Has nightmares every night.  
\- Likes to fly around and explore.  
\- Can make portals to close by places she's been to before. (she can only go as far as ten feet away from the starting point)  
\- Is mischievous; enjoys pranks and jokes.  
\- Might destroy your computer or other electronic devices.

Beth  
Appearance: short black hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, multiple ear piercings, spiked skeletal tail, scars on her face and body, wears a black shirt and dark blue jeans

Some things to know about Beth. She('s):  
\- Aggressive.  
\- Will break your stuff if she gets angry.  
\- Will bite if uncomfortable or scared.  
\- Doesn't trust others easily.

Mitch  
Appearance: short brown hair, black eyes, has a few scars on his body, wears black leather clothing

Some things to know about Mitch. He('s):  
\- Will attack other bitties  
\- Will destroy your stuff  
\- Will bite you for no real reason.  
\- Very bossy and controlling.  
\- Easily gets jealous

Bethany  
Appearance: long blonde hair, light green eyes, has freckles and buckteeth, wears a green bandanna on her neck and a baggy yellow shirt that's tucked into her blue jean shorts

Some things to know about Bethany. She('s):  
\- Very energetic  
\- Helpful  
\- Will try to help you cook and clean  
\- Wants to be useful  
\- Easily trusts other  
\- Is great with kids

Micheal  
Appearance: short messy black hair, brown eyes that turn yellowish-orange when using magic, very pale, mostly blunt teeth but has sharp canines, wears a purple hoodie and jeans

Some things to know about Micheal. He('s):  
\- Lazy  
\- Will fall asleep anywhere that's comfortable  
\- Can become protective of you or other bitties  
\- Can become aggressive and may bite when angered  
\- Easy to lose

Meg  
Appearance: long black hair with red and purple highlights, blue eyes that turn purple and green when using magic, has a few scars on her body, wears a lot of leather clothing

Some things to know about Meg. She('s):  
\- Very bossy  
\- Will wreck any stuff she doesn't like  
\- Will bite if she doesn't want to be touched  
\- Enjoys reading  
\- Won't trust others easily  
\- Very protective of the people or bitties she does trust  
\- Won't go down without a fight

Mike  
Appearance: short messy brown hair, green eyes that glow red when using magic, fairly pale, wears a red hoodie and either black or blue shorts

Some things to know about Mike. He('s):  
\- Very laid back  
\- Trusts others easily  
\- Enjoys writing and drawing  
\- Fairly quiet and submissive  
\- Won't argue or complain if mistreated or abused

Anby  
Appearance: long brown hair, green eyes, light purple angel wings, wears various dresses (mostly blue, green, or light purple)

Some things to know about Anby. She('s):  
\- Won't ever fully trust you  
\- Flies around a lot  
\- Won't destroy your stuff, even when angry  
\- Trusts other bitties just fine  
\- Very serious

Yurei  
Appearance: short dark brown hair, grey eyes, wears striped shirts and either shorts or jeans, is ghostly in appearance

Some things to know about Yurei. She('s):  
\- Will cry a lot  
\- Tries to be helpful (and fails more often than not)  
\- Suffers from major depression and anxiety.  
\- Prone to panic attacks and sleep paralysis

Fritzi  
Appearance: (already possessing a body) a sans-based skeleton with bright neon blue magic, has short blue hair, wears tie dye t-shirts and faded jeans (without possessing a body) a neon blue scorpion with wings and two big blue eyes

Some things to know about Fritzi. She('s):  
\- Will possess a sans-based bitty if she doesn't have a host yet  
\- Will destroy any and all fourth walls  
\- Enjoys playing games  
\- Laid back  
\- Will help you if you bring them to work with you  
\- Gets unsettled when people cry

Reap  
Appearance: very pale, short brown hair, one black eye, one red eye, has a silver scythe, wears black robes with a hood, usually keeps the hood up

Some things to know about Reap. She('s):  
\- Has depression  
\- Feels cold to the touch  
\- Not very serious  
\- Will make death jokes and puns  
\- May accidentally kill plants  
\- Doesn't get angry easily

Reina  
Appearance: Light grey skin, black markings all over her body, has short black hair and dark red eyes, wears grey t-shirts and shorts (usually blue, red, or dark purple)

Some things to know about Reina. She('s):  
\- Very insecure  
\- Very kind  
\- Will try her best to help you  
\- Will never try to hurt anyone  
\- Doesn't get angry at all  
\- May need some reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is what I'm thinking...  
> I'm not making this a one chapter thing for a reason.  
> If any of you guys want to see some fluff with these bitties, feel free to request it. I'll gladly do it!


	2. Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home and find something unexpected.

You drive into your driveway, slightly disappointed. You had heard about these new kinds of bitties that they were calling "OC Bitties", and the pictures on their website seemed pretty cool. So you had saved up some money in order to buy one. When you went into the OC Bitty Shop, you fully expected to find an OC Bitty that you could get along with. As it turned out, a lot of them were pretty aggressive. The ones that weren't aggressive weren't very calm or lazy, either. You had talked to the person at the counter, asking if there were any bitties that were calm, lazy, and less aggressive. The woman had said that yes, there were, but they were all sold out of them. Apparently they were fairly popular. So you had to drive home empty-handed.

When you went inside your house, you could tell that something was off. You weren't even sure how. It was just that the atmosphere in the house seemed different. You shrugged it off, figuring it was just your imagination. You go into the living room and sit down on the couch, ready to sit back and watch some TV. You picked up the remote instinctively without looking, and you noticed that the remote felt a bit heavier than usual. You brought it closer towards you and your eyes widened when you saw what was making the remote feel heavier.

It was a bitty. It looked like a boy. He was probably around four and a half inches tall. He had messy black hair and was fairly pale. He was wearing a tattered purple hoodie and ripped blue jeans. He seemed to be fast asleep. You... had no idea what to do about this. There was an OC bitty sleeping on your remote, and he wasn't even yours. Where the hell did this little guy come from? What was he even like? Would he be like some of the other OC bitties that you had seen that were tired and lazy, yet used sarcasm and acted like assholes?

You noticed the bitty's eyes opening, and you were snapped out of your thoughts. He sat up and stretched before noticing you were there. He jumped slightly and teleported off of the remote and onto your lap. "Uhh, heheh, sorry 'bout that," he said softly, looking away. There was something about the sad look on his face that just got to you, and you shook your head. "It's alright, but what are you doing in my house?" He looked up at you shocked before he cleared his throat and talked. "Well, I kinda lost my way from where I set camp and I was tired. It's kinda cold out there, so I went in here to stay warm and take a nap." You just gave him a blank look. He came into your house to take a nap, of all things? You kind of understood that he had taken a nap here, but you didn't know that the only reason he was here in the first place was to nap. You figured that he was hungry or something. Then you thought about what he said, and realized that he mentioned something about a camp. "What do you mean by 'camp'?" you asked. He looked very nervous and you could see the sweat dripping down his forehead. "Uhh, well... I was kicked out by my previous owners and left to rot, so I had been setting camp in people's trash cans," he nervously explained.

You were in shock. This bitty seemed like a pretty nice guy so far, and you couldn't help but feel a little angry. No bitty deserved to be abandoned, not even the horrible ones. You were suddenly determined, but you had to know one thing first so that you could figure out how to take care of him. "What kind of bitty are you?" He blinked at that. "I'm a Micheal bitty." That answer had you relieved. Micheal bitties were the ones that were sold out at the OC Bitty Shop, so you knew that you could get along with this guy. "Well, Micheal, do you want to stay here?" you asked him. You were ready to take responsibility for this one. He stared at you, shocked, and then nodded. "Sure, that'd be nice of ya to do."

That made it official. He was your bitty now. And you were content with your decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't screw this up. This is the first time I wrote a reader insert kind of thing.


	3. Sticking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two OC bitties walk into a bar... just kidding. Two bitties meet each other during unfortunate circumstances, and they become inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Mike x Micheal, so here it is! I hope it's not terrible.  
> Also in third person POV.
> 
> I have a tumblr! You can check that out if you want.  
> https://errorbethy.tumblr.com/

When Micheal had been kicked out by his most recent owners, he wasn't really surprised. After all, he had attacked his owner's child. The bratty kid of his "mama" had been yelling at a cherry bitty that they had. The kid made the cherry cry. Micheal, being the protective bitty he was, had teleported onto the kid's shoulder and bit their neck. The child had cried and screamed for their mommy. The mom came and pried him off of the kid, throwing him outside. He didn't really care that he no longer had a home. He just hoped that the cherry would be okay. He walked away from the house that he had called his home for about a week. He found a restaurant nearby and went into the trash cans off to the side.

He had been through many homes before. Some of the owners had been really abusive, and he had the scars on his body to prove it. A few bitties had even been dusted because Micheal had attempted to protect them. He hoped that the cherry didn't meet a similar fate. He hadn't known him for long, but he was pretty much that cherry's big brother. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was nothing he could do about it if the cherry did die. Right now, all he had to do was survive. He dug through one of the trash cans and found some scraps he could eat. It wasn't the best food, but he had definitely eaten worse before.

Micheal heard a door open nearby, and he immediately hid himself. He guessed that it was an employee of the restaurant taking out the trash. He had guessed correctly by what the voice nearby had said. But what dropped inside the trash can with him wasn't garbage at all. It was a bitty. The bitty groaned and sat up. Micheal took this opportunity to inspect the bitty.

It seemed to be a male bitty like him. He also seemed to have similarly messy hair as well, despite it being brown instead of his black. He had emerald green eyes and he was pale and skinny. He was wearing a tattered red hoodie and black shorts. Micheal's eyes widened. So it was a Mike bitty that was just thrown away like garbage. That concerned him. He knew that Mike bitties wouldn't complain if they were mistreated, and Micheal just couldn't see why. He came out of hiding and approached the bitty. "Heya."

The bitty immediately yelped and looked over to where Micheal was, his eyes starting to flare red. Micheal put his hands up in the air. "Hey now, I'm not gonna do anythin' you don't want me to. Th' name's Micheal." The bitty relaxed and nodded, his eyes going back to their emerald green color. "I'm Mike." "Nice to meet ya, Mike." Mike just nodded in response.

The two ended up surviving together, going from place to place, never staying for too long. Mike had told Micheal what had happened to him. Apparently, he had been the employee's bitty. When the employee tried to get Mike to talk to some of the customers, he had whimpered and curled up into a ball. The employee had gotten pissed off at the disobedience and threw him away like the trash he was. Micheal and Mike got along well, despite their differences. Micheal didn't understand why Mike took all the abuse he had taken before. Mike couldn't understand what the point was in fighting to protect other bitties. In the end, though, it didn't matter.

One day, as the two were resting on the side of a white house, a female human noticed them. She had short brown hair and stormy grey eyes. She was wearing a black jacket, a grey t-shirt with some sort of saying on it, and jeans. She had immediately stopped when she saw them, her eyes widening in shock. The girl came over to them and asked if they were okay. Mike nodded, but Micheal shook his head. Micheal was starving, but that was because he had given up any scraps that he found to feed Mike, since the amount of food they were finding was becoming less and less. The girl introduced herself as Sarah, and since Micheal had showed that he wasn't okay, she asked if she could take him home with her.

Micheal looked over to Mike, and he looked back over to Sarah. "I'll go, but on one condition." Sarah gave Micheal a surprised look. "What condition would that be?" "I want you to bring him, too." As he said this, he gestured over to Mike. Mike gave Micheal a surprised look. Sarah seemed to think about it for a couple of minutes before she gave Micheal a nod. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of both of you," she said. She picked both Micheal and Mike up, and Micheal smiled at their new owner, grateful.

Mike tapped Micheal on the shoulder. "Why did you ask her to take me?" Micheal smiled at him. "Because I care about you." Mike was surprised by his answer at first. But now that he thinks about it, he really shouldn't be surprised by that. Micheal had been starving himself just to make sure he had enough to eat. As he realized this, his eyes widened. Micheal has been so kind to him, and he hasn't done shit. Mike decided to do something he hasn't done in his entire life. He hugs Micheal. Micheal looks over to him. "Do you need somethin', buddy?" "... thank you." Micheal smiles softly. "You're welcome." He kisses Mike's forehead.

They hoped that this would be their last owner.


	4. Heat Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information about how their heats work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of them will need help with their heats, whether it's from their owner or other bitties.

ErrorBethy

\- Mostly sub heats  
\- Has heats twice a month for 3-5 days  
\- Will not ask for help

Beth

\- Equal dom and sub heats  
\- Has heats once a month for 6-9 days  
\- Will ask for help from other bitties, but not from owner

Mitch

\- All dom heats  
\- Has heats once a month for 4-7 days  
\- Will not ask for help

Bethany

\- All sub heats  
\- Has heats twice a month for 3-5 days  
\- Will ask for help from owner, but not from other bitties

Micheal

\- Equal dom and sub heats  
\- Has heats twice a month for 3-4 days  
\- Will ask for help from other bitties, but not from owner

Meg

\- Mostly dom heats  
\- Has heats once a month for 5-8 days  
\- Will not ask for help

Mike

\- Mostly sub heats  
\- Has heats once a month for 4-6 days  
\- Will ask for help from both owner and other bitties

Anby

\- All sub heats  
\- Has heats twice a month for 3-5 days  
\- Will not ask for help

Yurei

\- All sub heats  
\- Has heats twice a year for 6-9 days  
\- Will ask for help from owner, but not from other bitties

Fritzi

\- Equal dom and sub heats  
\- Has heats twice a year for 8-10 days  
\- Will not ask for help

Reap

\- Mostly dom heats  
\- Has heats twice a year for 6-8 days  
\- Will ask for help from other bitties, but not from owner

Reina

\- Mostly sub heats  
\- Has heats once a month for 7-9 days  
\- Will ask for help from owner and other bitties


	5. Tiny Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reap doesn't think she'll ever get adopted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ represents a time skip

Reap looked through the glass cage that she found herself in. The owner of the Bitty OC Adoption Center had decided to put all of the bitties in glass cages for their own safety when it was lights out. She didn't really mind. In fact, she was always reluctant to come  **out** of the cage.  It was a safe haven to her, where she wasn't ridiculed or teased for not having been adopted yet.

 

Reap already knew that her type of bitty wasn't very popular.  She thinks that it's probably the fact that she's literally a tiny reaper.  It's not like she  **wanted** to be a reaper.  In fact, she believes she would've been better off as a different type of bitty.  Other kinds of bitties don't kill plants whenever they touch them.  Other bitties were warm, and not _deathly_ cold like she was.  She chuckled slightly at the pun.  She was watching the other bitties sleeping peacefully, and she could see the death dates for all of them.  Well, except for the glitched ones.  For some reason, the glitched ones had an infinity symbol where their death date should be.  Maybe that meant they were immortal.  She didn't know.  The only reason why she was awake now was because she didn't actually need sleep like the others.  Sure, she could technically sleep, but she didn't like to.  She had nightmares every time she falls asleep, so she just stopped sleeping.

 

Tomorrow was just going to be another day.  Reap already knew that.  People would come and go, some of them adopting bitties, some of them buying supplies for the bitties that they already have.  Every time someone would look at her, they'd either shiver or give her a disgusted look.  There were a few that gave her sympathetic looks, as if they already knew she wasn't ever going to be adopted.  And people looking to adopt Reaps were few and far between.  It hurt to know that.  Maybe that's what started Reap's depression.  She just found it hopeless to even try.

 

~~~

 

Reap looked up at the male human staring at her.  She didn't know why he was doing that.  As soon as the owner of the adoption center had taken the bitties (Reap included) out of their cages and the center opened up, this human had come in.  He'd only been here for about three minutes, but Reap was already confused.  He had talked to the owner of the center and then came over to look at the bitties.  And now he's staring at her.  She fidgets a bit, her grip on her scythe getting a bit tighter.  He walks over to her and picks her up.

 

"Ma'am, can I have this one?" he asks the owner.  "Of course!  I was starting to get worried about whether that one would ever get adopted or not," she replied.  And just like that, Reap was adopted by the man.  It was strange.  Reap didn't think she'd ever be adopted, so this was new.  She really hoped that she would have a nice life with this guy. She had heard stories from some of the returned bitties.  Stories of abuse and hatred.  Stories of neglect and abandonment.  It had pained her to hear about their misfortunes. But now she's hoping that she doesn't meet a similar fate.


	6. What an Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg gets adopted by a female human.

Meg glares at the other bitties that were playing around and trying to get adopted. She didn't see the point in messing around or trying to get adopted. She was a more serious bitty than the others in the adoption center. One of the Bethany bitties had tried to get Meg to play with her, but was immediately yelled at for being childish and naive.  The bitty had run off crying to the owner of the store.  The owner calmed the Bethany bitty down while glaring at Meg.  She didn't mind.  She already knew that she was hated by a lot of people, and she didn't care.  It's not her fault that they didn't live up to her standards.  If they wanted her to be nicer to them, maybe they should work harder to impress her.

 

Every time someone came into the shop looking to adopt a bitty, she rolled her eyes.  In her eyes, all of them have been pathetic.  The girl who just walked in was also pathetic. She seemed to be nervous about being here, which already pissed Meg off.  She was talking to the owner about something, but Meg had already lost interest.  She goes back to the book she had been reading before she got so distracted.  She always enjoyed a good read, and this one was really well written.  She wasn't able to enjoy reading for long, as she felt herself being picked up by someone.  She glares at who picked her up and she bites the hand that's holding her.  She wasn't surprised to see it was the owner, and the flinch she got from them gave her a feeling of satisfaction.  That's what they get for picking her up without permission.

 

When Meg sees where the owner is taking her, she struggles to get out of their grip.  They were walking towards the girl who had walked in not too long ago.  She didn't want to be anywhere near her.  She ends up not being able to get out of the owner's grasp in time.  She sees the owner giving the girl a strange look.

 

"You do realize what type of bitty you're adopting, right?  Are you _sure_ you want this one?"  The girl nods.  "I'm sure.  My sister said I should get a Meg bitty, so..."  Meg just stared at the girl.  What in the actual fuck?  This girl had no social skills and she seemed to be the submissive type.  She grumbles to herself.  Of course she'd end up adopted by someone like that.  She didn't really complain, though.  In fact, she said nothing at all as she was shoved into a pet carrier.  She saw the owner give the girl a care package and she snorts slightly.  As if anything in that would be up to her standards. Since she knew she was going to be in a new home soon, Meg closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

When Meg woke up, she was on a soft bed with a red blanket.  She felt something soft, squishy and warm next to her.  She snuggled up to it, still half asleep.  After a few minutes, however, she noticed that what she was snuggled up to was shaking slightly.  She let go of it and rubbed her eyes, looking to see what it was.  It was a finger.  Her eyes widened.  Why was the human who adopted her shaking?  Not that she cared or anything, she was just curious.  She goes to look at the girl's face.  Despite her being asleep, she looked troubled.  So she was having a nightmare, huh?  Meg sighed.  She'll have to wake her owner up.  After all, it disturbed her to see people being afraid while they're asleep.  She goes back to the finger she was cuddling earlier and bites it as hard as she can.

 

That definitely worked well.  The girl yelped and woke up from the pain.  Meg let go immediately, licking away the blood that ended up on her mouth.  The bite had drawn blood, but it wasn't bleeding badly.  Just a little.  The girl looked over at Meg with tears in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.  "Oh, you're awake."  Meg glares at her.

 

"Well yeah, I'm awake.  Kind of hard to sleep when you're whimpering like a little bitch."  The girl winced at Meg's harsh words.  Oddly enough, the reaction didn't give Meg any real satisfaction.  It just made her feel empty.  "I'm sorry..."  Meg looked down as the girl apologized.  "Wh-Whatever.  Just give me your name so I know what to call you while I'm here."  "My name is Ruby."  Ruby, huh?  As in the pretty red gemstone that Meg has seen before?  That's a pretty name.  Not that she'll ever admit it.  "Alright Ruby.  I'm hungry, so let's go eat breakfast."  Ruby nods.

 

Meg won't admit it, but she already doesn't want to leave.


End file.
